It Was Just A Dream, Just A Moment Ago
by samuraichikx
Summary: Jack and Liz leave the past behind. Short JackxLiz feel-good fanfic. Rated T for mild sexual content


**Fandom: **30 Rock

**Prompt: **None. Well, the limo outside the hotel near my new apartment

**Spoilers: **One brief reference to season one

**Pairing: **Jack/Liz

**Summary: **A small, fluffy-smutty AU fanfiction to get the ball rolling on my reinstatement as a writer after my brief stint of writers' block. I hope you enjoy =)

Cheers, streamers, thunderous applause and the occasional air horn from one of Liz's writers surrounded them as they made their way, hand in hand, down the hotel's pathway to the limousine.

Liz was in the lead down the long path lined on each side by their friends, eagerly tugging at Jack's hand with a big smile on her it was the champagne, the food, or Liz's newly discovered sex drive at work, but to Jack it seemed Liz was in dire need to leave as quickly as possible. Jack didn't know, neither did it matter to him, because he knew what lay down the road. As soon as he had this thought a wicked grin grew on his face, matching his childish excitement to Liz's. Nearing the end of the pathway, Jack sped up in front of his bride, intercepted her and picked her up as she squealed with giddiness.

"Jack, put me down! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Please Lemon, if I'm not mistaken we've been in much more strenuous positions prior-"

"Shhhhhhh!." Liz covered his mouth looked around, Jack still was not sure if the red on her face was embarrassment or again, the champagne. "People don't need to know about our...sex-capades."

Jack didn't respond, instead lightly pecking the inside of her palm, eliciting another giggle as she tore her hand away from the tickling sensation. "I can assure you Lemon," he began, his mouth now free from her hand. "Calling them 'sex-capades' is far more embarassing than the aforementioned activities."

She snorted, which slowly evolved into small, barely-contained giggles "Well now you're just making it sound weird."

"Mmm, would you prefer me not talk at all?" He said with a wicked, suggesting smile on his face as his eyes bore into hers in a lustful gaze.

Her arms snaked around his neck as she lowered her mouth closer to his. "That would be a welcome change of pace." Though before they closed in Liz stopped.

"Hey, shouldn't we at least wait until we get to the hotel? There are people watching..." she whispers the last part, scared to make public their intentions, however blatantly obvious they were to anyone watching. Besides, there was nothing to prevent Jack's ever-present sex drive from starting something right here in front of the hotel, however deserted the valet-parking area may be.

Jack chuckled at Liz's still blatant fear of public displays of affection, pausing briefly before deciding his next move. "Alright, the Limo it is then." he says before quickly carrying her to the open door of the limo.

"Wait! Jack! I said put me down!" Liz tries to sound serious, but fails as she is struck by another giggle fit at the sensation.

With unprecedented coordination and speed, Jack gets them both inside the limo without injuring either of them or sacrificing her touch for the slightest of moments. He sat her down in his lap, allowing her legs to drape down his.

Of the many wedding-dress related articles still remaining on her body, he began with her necklace. He caressed her torso, slowly egging her arms to wrap around his neck again. Instead of going for her mouth like he knew at this point she wanted, he decided to wait, slowly and deliberately dragging this on as long as he could. He wanted, now more than ever, to experience her like he never had before. To know, once and for all, that she was his and his alone. With both of his hands attempting to undo the necklace he went straight for her neck, planting small, affectionate kisses there. Her neck arched back as she let out a small but satisfying moan that nearly broke Jack's concentration. He had nearly gotten the necklace off when, after hitting a specific spot on her neck. Liz broke away from his grip and leaned into his chest, shaking from hysterics.

"My, you're receptive tonight." he grinned devilishly as he leaned toward her to finish his work.

"No...no. You just hit a really ticklish spot!"

Jack looked down at her quivering form, repositioning her to gain better access. "What, this one right here?" he said, kissing the very same spot

Liz shrieked, laughed, and nodded, desperately trying to regain composure but was failing miserably.

Jack was finally able to undo the necklace and pulled back for an instant. Just before he was about to place it on the seat beside him, he doubletaked and stared at the necklace for a minute.

"Who dressed you, Jenna?"

Liz nodded, still recovering from her laugh attack. "She tracked that down and insisted I wear it because it was the one you gave me and it would be like a 'soulmate' thing." she emphasized with air quotes. "I'm surprised it took you this long to notice."

Jack glances back at her, "Well my eyes weren't entirely focused on your neck this evening, if you know what I mean."

Liz smirked, desperately wanting to deadpan a creative comment back at him. Instead, she grabbed a side of his face with one of her hands and brought it up to hers. "Come here."

Jack was surprised with both with her forwardness and enthusiasm but wasn't one to complain, particularly if this was going where he hoped it was. He kissed her back with slight reservation, still wanting to enjoy this for as long as they both could allow it. He found this increasingly difficult as Liz's hands rubbed his chest up to his neck, attempting to undo his bowtie. Believing it safe, he took his free hand and gently caressed her leg under the fabric of her dress. He had known it was a matter of time before her sexual being would come to life, it was merely a matter of the right man who could show her how to enjoy sex, rather than it being a chore. Damn it if he wasn't glad that man was him.

Soon both bereft of oxygen they were forced to part, their foreheads touching affectionately. Liz has succeeded in removing his bowtie, and that hand slowly moved downward, resting on top of his hand underneath her dress. Liz laughed again, although this one was more successfully contained, and quickly stopped. Her body still quivered with the sensation.

"I could not have touched a spot there, my hand hasn't moved."

Liz smiled, shaking her head "No, it's not you. Well... it is. It's you. I'm just...so happy."

Jack doesn't respond, he closes his eyes as his heart swells with happiness. He does, however, take notice of how the limo has stopped moving. He looks at the necklace briefly, before tossing it to the floor.

"Jack w-" Though she is unable to finish her sentence before he kisses her briefly, then pulls her up and out of the limo to their hotel, and soon, their new life. The necklace remains on the floor of the limo glinting faintly, though neither remains to notice, leaving it, and their past behind them into a newer, happier future, devoid of dying princes or crazy ex-wives.


End file.
